Abigail
by hlove2713
Summary: Abigail is forced to become friends with Harry in order to live. Draco has fallen in love with Abby (aka Abigail). Abigail thought she had feelings for Draco, but then Harry messes things up. Who will Abigail choose? (Takes place after Goblet of Fire)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters are JK Rowling's. I only own Abigail. This is just a fanfiction.

Prequel

Abigail POV

Pain. Please make it stop… Please.

I know I won't be long till I am knocked out. I just want it to stop.

I wake up. I'm still in my cellar in the Malfoy manner. I try to sit, but it hurts to much. Why did I beg for mercy. I should have just died with my mother… Bertha Jorkins.

Nobody knew I was her child. I didn't want to be known. I was a mistake. My father was Barty Crouch Jr. He had an affair with my mother, before the downfall of Voldemort. Nobody knew about there relationship. Barty was younger than her,but still my mom felt like she was in love. My mom was naive back then. She didn't know much about Barty until after downfall of Voldemort. He had abandoned her before then, after he had found out she was pregnant. My mom was ashamed about what had happened between her and Crouch. She knew she would loose her job and might even get punished for it. She kept me hidden.

I wasn't mad at my mom though. I sort of understood her point, I mean she still loved and cared for me. And I wasn't kept hostage in my house. At night my mom would take me to the park or on a walk. She would play with me and read to me. She homeschooled me. I was proud to have her as a mom. I loved her so much. I started going to school at age 10. I went to Hogwarts and spent my first three years there peacefully. I was in the same year as the golden trio, though they never did notice me. It was in my forth yet during the Goblet of Fire when things went bad. I was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. I was brought into the woods where I saw my mother. She was unconscious. I want sure what was going on. She was awoken. She looked horrible. I can only remember parts of what happened after.

I felt a shire white pain go the me. It felt as if there were a fire institute me. Not a pleasant one. I was trying to escape from it but the more I tried the more pain that would come. I would hear my mom screaming as well. This went on for what seemed like ages only it was just two days. My mom had lost her memory she would no longer respond to the cruciatus curse. She would just laugh like a maniac. She was gone by then. Barty was the one that killed her. I was crying so hard I couldn't see through the tears all I left was a hand tugging my chin up.

"You know who I am?"

I just kept crying.

"Answer me!"

The stranger slapped me. I shook my head no.

"So she never told you."

I shook my head again in fear.

"Well little one, I Barty Crouch Jr am your father."

I cried harder. My own father killed my mother. I heard him laugh. Nasty laugh. He then stood up and left to Peter Pettigrew who was holding something in his hand.

"My Lord," I heard Barty say.

"What!" the thing in Peter's have hissed.

"I beyond she will be useful for the next part of the plan."

"And how so?"

"Well she can make friends with Potter and get information from there, I mean Draco is a good choice, but he is not friends with Potter."

"We'll see."

And I felt the pain start again and all went black.

It has been at least half a year since then. I have been in the Malfoy's dungeon since then. I have been fed close to nothing and tortured more than three times a day. I don't know how much longer I will be able to last this.

I hear someone coming down. I hope they bring food. When the torch lights come on it is blinding. It takes me a while to focus my eyes and realize who it is… Draco Malfoy. He had always been kind to me. I see he had my "food" in his hand. I mean I don't even know what to exactly call what they give me to eat. It is usually done raw mushy stuff.

"Here," Draco says as he hand me the rag. They won't allow me to eat in plates. They hand me my food in a dirty rag.

I glance up and see Draco still standing by the cellar door. It seems as is he is debating on something. He stunned to have made up his mind, because he looks at me and sits on the floor next to me.

"How are you?" Draco asks.

I shrug. I look down at my good and pick at it. I poke it and red blood comes out. I must look like this "meat" right now. I see Draco reach into his pocket. He pulls out a licorice wand and hand it to me.

"Here" I know I should refuse, but I haven't had singing sweet in forever. I smile at him.

"Thanks"

Draco just awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He watches as I carefully open it. I rip a piece of and wrap the rest up. I put the small piece in my mouth.

"I have more if you want" Draco says.

I shake my head, "it's okay."

"I think they have found something to do with you."

My eyes grow big in terror. I'm going to die.

"Don't worry you're not getting killed. Actually I think your going back to school."

"Really!"

"Ya, but I think they have a reason to."

"Oh…"

I'm scared that they will all me to kill someone or make me do some huge crime.

"Don't worry Abby, it can't be that bad." I smile at the sound of my nickname he gave me.

Nobody else calls me Abby. Well if I had anybody else. At Hogwarts I was always alone. I purposely tried to make myself invisible.

"Well I should get going. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Wait!"

Draco turns around.

"What day is it?"

"June 18th."

"Okay."

Draco leaves after that. I look down at my food. For some reason I am no longer hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters are JK Rowling's. I only own Abigail. This is just a fanfiction

The Deal Abigail POV Draco was right. The next day Bellatrix came to my cellar. She pulled my by the hair and dragged me up the stairs. I saw Lucius Malfoy when we reached the top of the stairs. He had his back to us. "I brought the bloody scumbag," Bellatrix sneered. Lucio's turned around and looked at me. I looked at him straight in the eye as to show that I wasn't afraid of him. He chuckled and stepped closer. "I don't see why my Lord would choose you for this...," Lucius said "And what exactly has he, YOUR 'great' Lord, chosen me for?" I questioned. "Don't you dare talk back!" Bellatrix yells. I feel the top of her wand jabbing hard at the back of my head. I know what will come next. "Bellatrix don't," Lucius stops her before she does anything, "remember she needs to look presentable." Bellatrix glares at me and gives me a kick on the shin so that I sink to my knees. I groan in pain. "As I was saying," Lucius continued, "my Lord has graciously allowed you to return back to school… under one condition, you must become friends with the Potter boy and everything I tell you to do." "And if I refuse?" I ask. Lucius walk toward me. "Defiant now are we," Lucius pulls my chin up harshly, "well if you don't, you will of course die… and your mom's death would be meaningless." Lucius smirked. I felt a pit in my stomach. He was right. He knew I would do anything to avenge my mother's death. Of course Lucius might never give me the chance to, but I will continue to live on, because that is what she would have wanted. "Anything else to say?" Lucius teased, "well I thought not so you can go back to your cellar now." Bellatrix once again grabbed my hair, yanked me down the stairs, and threw me into my cellar. _ The next couple of weeks I was fed more and it was actual food. I rarely punished and if I was punished I would only be kicked our punched. Draco didn't visit me once. Whenever I would here someone coming down I would quickly ruin to the cellar door only to be disappointed. More weeks sent on like this. I finally began to gain weight and look more alive then dead. I was still very petite, I mean I have always been petite. I barely reached 5 foot. I had long brown hair and brown eyes. I am much more pale now then I was before, but that is from the lack of sun. I only had a few visible bruises, but that is it. I hear footsteps coming down. I suspect it is Bellatrix so I just shift away from the door. I don't look up I just keep glancing down. "Well I hear you have been greating aunt Bellatrix at the door, I guess I'm not special enough." I glance up and see Draco. I jump to my great, and without thinking, I run at him and hug him. He seems shocked, because it takes him a few seconds to hug me back. The moment doesn't last long, before he softly pushes me away. I take a few steps back and glance at the ground. "Well you seem to be happy to see me. I wonder if aunt Bellatrix got the same treating?" Draco jokes. I smile at him, but then I grown slightly. "Why haven't you come down to see me?" I ask. "My dad didn't want me to. He kept me busy the whole summer break. He made me study hard and practice spell work. He only let me down today, because I have come to bring you upstairs." "Why?" "Tomorrow we start school. My father wants you to look as normal as possible." "Oh alright." "Well we should go up, father hates to be left waiting." I follow behind in silence. Draco takes me up to, what I believe is, his dad's study. He knocks at his father's door. "Enter," I hear. We enter the room. I was right. "I have brought you here to discuss some matters. First is what you will tell the dumb fool of Dumbeldore. You will tell him you were kidnapped and let alone in the middle of the woods. You don't remember who your kidnapper was. It took you many days to get back, because you didn't have your wand. When you finally made your way back you didn't want anybody knowing what happened so you stayed hidden the rest of the year. You returned to your old house and decided to return for your fifth year at the bloody school. Got it?" "Alright," I say. "Second you must do as I say when I say and don't try to pull off anything. I'm not stupid, I will have people watching you," he glances at Draco. "And third I have been generous enough to get you your school supplies. I was also able to get your wand. They are in your trunk downstairs. That is it, you may go walk around now, don't want you looking all stiff and pale." Me and Draco leave and decide to walk around the garden. We don't talk much, we just walk. Draco makes lunch. He makes sandwiches which are the best things I have had in a while. We decide to catch up on what I missed during classes. By dinner I am mostly caught up. I don't have dinner with the family of course. I stay in my cellar the rest of the day until night falls. I here somebody walking down the stairs to the dungeon around midnight. I stand up and look around to see who it is and realize it is Draco. "Here," he holds out a licorice wand. I take. We stand there looking at each other for a moment. "Well I should probably get going," he says scratching his head. He walks toward me and hugs me and just for a second, I think I feel him kiss my head. "Goodnight Abby," he says before pulling away and leaving. I stand there frozen for a couple of minutes. _I must have imagined it, Draco Malfoy did not just kiss my head._ I smile at myself, _but what if he did?_


End file.
